Psonic X Touhou/Josh Celton
Biography Josh Celton is a Scottish-born British man who lived with his descendants. From the past many years from going away in Europe to the arrival in America, he willingly assigns Investigative Force to become a successful operative within General Baxter's presence as one of several members, most especially Sam Ramsen and his current best friend, Billmore Hawkins. Whenever some incidents come, he also helps Billmore and other ones from making disasters, such as alien invasion and Long Passage outbreak. At the other hand, Josh was known to be wise in all times. He is much kind to Billmore and the rest of humankind shall not be forgotten by himself if it would be important to many Earth citizens as well as animals. But unfortunately, he supposed to be with his conflicting spirit in order to gain more strength in exterminating down evil ones and their aggressive plans. Customs Tier 1: His usual outfit. Tier 2: His attire that is looks like S.A.S soldier but with I.F arsenal and without mask. Move list Special Cards *Pistol Shot (QCF + P) - this move with M1911 pistol takes damage whatever it is single shot (light punch), double shot (medium punch) or triple shot (hard punch). *Milkor MGL (QCF + K) - Josh uses a grenade launcher in the distance level from short to long. *Foot Strike (QCB + K) - Josh immediately dashes his foot and kick an opponent by another one. *Jet Burst (DPF + P) - it represents uppercut but with jumping in 1 direction. *Flamethrower (QCB + P) - unlike Billmore's powerful counterpart. Josh uses his flamethrower in lower range. *Escape Knee (DPF + K) - this move resembles Billmore's but with knee while jumping. *Knife Slash (DPB + P) - Josh pulls out his armed knife and slash on the opponent. Use light attack to hit once, medium attack to hit twice or hard attack to hit thrice. Super Cards *Arms of War (QCF + 2P) - First off, M1911 pistol shot. Second, M16A2 machine gun. Third, Remington Model 870 shotgun. And fourth, a powerful range of flamethrower. *Multiple Grenade Toss (QCF + 2K) - Josh throws 3 M67 grenades at an opponent. *Fury Knife Cutter (DPB + 2P) - Josh slashes an opponent using his knife. If success, then dash and cut 3 times. *Combo Implant (D + D + 2P) - It's just like a V-ism version. This move makes other attacks quicker while the power bar is going down. Ultra Card *End of the Bright (QCB + 2P) - Josh throws a flash bang to stun the opponent. Then aim at his/her head and shoot while using any kinds of firearms. Miscellaneous Introduction *Alright then, let's start. *Let's move out! I can't forget the mission. *Not on my watch, mate. *So, this must be began. *Get ready to commence the operation! *Why I am telling about this madman/madwoman? Nah! Let's exterminate. (vs. Utsuho/Dr. Horace/Skullus/Yumemi/Seiga/Seija) *Hey there, friend! I hope you are ready to challenge me. (vs. Billmore) *Nice camera you got! Wanna try to say cheese? (Aya/Hatate) *A sailor spirit... What the hell is going on now? (vs. Minamitsu) *Come on, friend. You need to have some work! (vs. Sam/Rina) *Looks like we got a threat to humanity here. (vs. Nue) *There you are, soldier! Wanna see the mission after this? (vs. Guy/Axl/Metal Commando/Dick/Nash/Dun/Barris/Deniel/Allen) *Is that a sporting vehicle? Yeah. Just like I saw it on TV. (vs. Byakuren/Craig) *My best friend was right. We must destroy this entity before it's too late. (vs. Overlimits) Personal Action *Come here then. *Do your best! *Will you please perform? *Lead to victory then. *I'm not Scot, right? *Continue the mission. *Let's move! *Okay. Show me what you got. Victory Pose *If combating shall help me to remember... *Well, you have lucky this time. *It takes time for the mission like this. *Men. That was too easy! *Mission clear! *Phew! That was a close call. (vs. Utsuho/Dr. Horace/Yumemi/Seiga/Seija) *Take it easy, lad. I won this time. (vs. Billmore) *Nice shot! You have to do better than that. (vs. Aya/Hatate) *Why don't you go on to the mission? So I better go now. (vs. Sam/Rina) *Ha! Good to go, power hungry! (vs. Skullus) *Go back where the place has full of ocean. (vs. Minamitsu) *Target eliminated, invader. (vs. Nue) *Men. I can't see how you do with that! (vs. Byakuren/Craig) *Main entity target eliminated. Operation successful. (vs. Overlimits) Losing Pose (Time Over) *Wh-what's going on here? Throw Attempt *What? Win Quotes This battle reminds me of what my best friend told me about. It's much like resisting alien outbreak. Here's a deal. You quickly go first to the safe house, lock the door with barricades and prepare for the next battle. That's the way you prevent monster attacks. Space monsters are just plain aggressive aliens who take over the world. Do you get it? Speed can make the battlefield faster as a part of brawl performance. In another thing, I love cars. Succeeding any foes will make much important. That's the way you can do. In case of an alertness of every monster attack, you must find the pattern to prevent it. My wish is to go on with the mission alone. Good luck! I have a lot more training to complete clearing many infestations of the alien horde, especially with my friends like Billmore. Character-specific quotes vs. self: A hostile twin of me? Where is the alien mastermind go? vs. Billmore: Today, victory is mine in this match. As I promised, I get to proceed the next section, my best friend. vs. Minamitsu: So this ghost belongs to an accidental shipwreck I never seen. How horrible! vs. Utsuho/Skullus/Dr. Horace/Yumemi/Seiga: Men! I thought this will be complicated with much total destruction... vs. Raiko: What's up with that drum of yours? Is it used for combat? vs. Aya/Hatate: Lights. Camera. Have a nice spot sometime! vs. Craig: Ooh! I heard that I love cars and speed so much! Also your fighting style. vs. Kokoro: Why do you wear masks? Are they used for festival or what? vs. Kaguya/Mokou: What on earth is the eternal salvation? I don't even know how immortal you are. vs. Landon: Ha! I remember a fellow British man who has a lot of sniping skills, most especially head shooting. vs. Kogasa: You remind of experiencing a jack-in-the-box as in my old childhood. Anyway, I'm not afraid of you because of such bravery. vs. Nue: Forget the fears you possess. Every soldiers have much bravery. vs. Gast: You are long way from Germany, sir. Perhaps you can go investigate something else instead. vs. Magician Type X: This experimental masterpiece is made by a mad scientist. Guess I have to inform our respective leader about it. vs. Axl: You'll take that, playboy. Jeez! I used to fight soldiers as I was in training. vs. Seija: Sorry, but I have no time for rogue bastards like you. Now face the justice! vs. Shinmyoumaru: It's too hard to aim the small target, you know? vs. Koishi: Hey! Why you insist of sneaking behind me? Just get way from me and sneak around! vs. Placid/Nitori: Nice gadgets, huh? I wonder if they remind us the current inventors of our organization who are good. vs. Dun: Your muscles are looking great! But you could perform explosive hopping? That sounds dangerous. vs. Alice/Medicine: You should not play dolls around here in the battlefield. Back to safe place with you. vs. Flandre/Remilia: I didn't expect the vampires like you, but our military force has formed in case of threatening people. vs. Youmu/Yuyuko: I don't believe in the living dead who was ready to have a life mysteriously. I guess this must be investigated. vs. Deniel/Lite/Barris/William: So, you are quite a survivor of the monster outbreak, aren't you? Keep doing that and fight bravely! vs. Kagerou/Warcanine: Sorry, but I'm not used to dogs during our military operation, right? vs. Metal Commando/David/Travis/Millard/Guy/Commandar Bon/Allen/Shoe/Dick/Nash: You used to become a great member of the foreign military organization? Great! It's just like us! vs. Cirno/Rumia/Mystia/Wriggle: Stop messing around here and take to safety place, kid! vs. Reisen: Is your special force really sending moon people to have a combat practice? vs. Reimu/Sanae: I apologize for interfering your job as a maiden. But I have to move on during our operation. vs. Marisa: I don't believe in magic at all, but I better involve technology for a future use. vs. Byakuren: Nice motorcycle you have! But I prefer to cars for a better balance than 2 wheels. vs. Meiling/Shota/Dean/Jun/Kung/Muay/Butch/Aip/Lan: I'll better hit the gym by now if I feel liked involving martial artists like this one. vs. Sakuya/Netsu/Deadpool: Whoa men! I never see that real trick before. How amazing! vs. Rina: Nice performances you styled there, Rina! Your improvement is usually paying off from the rest of us! vs. Sam: Sam, before I go ahead, I would like to say something; for a chance, make a better solution for an alien incident. vs. Kasen: Your experimental arm seems chemical. I don't even know how you can create that by any means of manipulation. vs. Rin: What's up, doc? Did I hurt you if I don't have any medical attention? vs. Kirov/Demo/Don: Aw, hell. Watch out your explosives! They are too destructive and can cause disastrous demolitions! Damn, we are aware of terrorism. vs. Yuugi/Voltrex/Buckethead: Don't worry, lad. I take care of such bigger ones. vs. Magician Type X: Incidental thing or not, I had to take you down. vs. Aiko: Are you sure you want to use my firearms or guns on? Well then, they're on. vs. Hina: I heard a lot of incidental reports about some mysterious ones scaring the hell out of them. Wasn't be happened to you, lady? vs. Satori: And here I thought your magical trick is mind reading. vs. Captain Neo/Solo: A space survivor who takes down the alien invaders? Same thing as we mainly did that in our military operation! vs. Miko: I am so confused with these colors: red and blue. But I think blue will be picked as my favorite. vs. Futo: You kids should not play with plates and other dishes because these will make mess. vs. Tewi: Cinderella you ain't. vs. Ichirin: A legend from the scary movie I saw? Yeah. I'm brave to not letting myself frightened by that one. vs. Mamizou: What was this girl doing with her transformation of something different and her urban legend? I guess Billmore was right all along because we are aware of alien invasion as we encountered since the days of the headquartered complex incident. Other character-specific quotes to him Axl: And that's for lulling me into great top-down missions that weren't possible to challenge! Landon: Here's some advice you know: Next time, you should train about shooting first. Billmore: Are you alright, pal? I hope you will recover from this battlefield and perform whatever our mission goes on. Millard: So you are from the place of democracy. I like that too! Metal Commando: A special operative, huh? Looks like you got a lot more training than that. Placid: This is all what happens when you fight a man. Byakuren: At our temple, we also have some kind of U.M.A. But we're on good terms with it. Youmu: I can respect those who possess your dedication. Kogasa: WHOA! Point the gun out of me! Point the gun out of me! Meiling: Relying on those weapons is a waste. Beating them directly feels better. Yuyuko: I wonder if some of your loved ones went down during a horrible war before my meeting. Kagerou: What's the deal? I didn't do anything wrong! Nitori: H-Hey! What do you mean I’m too young to use tech like this?! Reisen: Now you know the Lunar Defense Corps are no pushovers at hand-to-hand combat, Rookie Josh. Kaguya: I like the dedication. Just wish you didn't dress so awful. Reimu: Leave the Youkai resistance to me. Kasen: I hope your guns will bring the protection of humanity from monster invaders, my friend. Raiko: If you're holding a gun, then my drum is NOT for target practice! It's used for my beats. Netsu: You and I both have our missions for the bigger good. Now if you want to pardon me, then I must resume alone. Nue: Darn it! How am I supposed to scare people who hunt things that go bump in the night?! Shinmyoumaru: At ease, soldier! Ending (Josh is seen behind the destroyed Overlimits with his radio he pulled out) Josh: Billmore, we successfully defeated the galactic tyrant who threatens the outside world. So our mission here is done, but send me the reinforcement with our transportation support because I require to report this to our headquarters. Billmore: Yes it is, rookie. While waiting for use, we're on the way there to meet up with you. Josh: Understood. (The reinforcements of Investigate Force have arrived) Josh: My best friend, it's you! And our fellow members are here! Billmore: Yeah. You remember me a long time ago. Sam: Don't worry. We are here to help you bringing to our headquarters. Rina: That's right, Sam. For our safety only when it's over. Brake: Also, you fought our enemy bravely just like us exactly. We know that we are the protectors of humanity's hope. Josh: Thanks guys for what I did to this. Billmore: Come on, Josh. Let's head home for a good rest. Josh: Yeah. (Josh and the fellow members of I.F went to the transport craft and go home to the headquarters) Category:Characters Category:Psonic X Touhou